The Legend of Penguins: Operation Doomsday
by TheEmptiestOfElegies
Summary: Kowalski invents a machine that allows the penguins to travel to different universes. But when something goes wrong, they're lost in an unknown world and can't get back home. Friendships will be tested, sacrifices will have to be made, and what's worse? They have three days before that entire world is destroyed. A PoM/LoZ Crossover
1. Through the Portal

"_I've done it!_" Kowalski yelled from his lab. He burst through the door, a wide smile on his face. In his flippers was a large machine with many colorful buttons and levers. Kowalski's eyes shone with excitement as he set the machine down on the table.

"You've done what, Kowalski?" Private asked, looking the machine over. His face showed worry. Kowalski had already had five inventions explode in their faces that week, and he was worried this one would do the same. Rico on the other hand, sat in the corner of the room, eagerly waiting for something to go wrong.

"Well young Private," Kowalski began, leaning against the table, "this machine right here is my latest and greatest scientific discovery. It will allow us to travel to any universe we wish! All I have to do is push a few buttons. With this baby," Kowalski tapped the machine, "We can discover new civilizations! We-"

"Kowalski, I don't like this device of yours," Skipper interrupted. "How do you know it won't end up like that time machine?"

"I assure you, Skipper, that absolutely nothing can go wrong," the scientist said confidently.

Skipper didn't look convinced. "Kowalski, I'm not sure. You've already had a few accidents..."

"_Nothing_ is going to go wrong!" Kowalski suddenly yelled. Everyone flinched at the scientist's outburst. Kowalski closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, calming himself down. "Skipper, please. Just... Just give me one more chance."

The lead penguins let out a sigh. "Alright," he said reluctantly, "I'll allow you to test this invention out."

"Thank you Skipper!" Kowalski said happily.

"_But_," Skipper continued, eyeing the brainiac sternly, "if anything goes wrong, there will be _serious_ consequences. Do you understand?"

Kowalski nodded. He clapped his flippers together once. "Alright, here we go." He turned and pushed a few buttons at random. Pulling the nearest lever, he stepped backwards a few feet. "Guys, we need to all stand together or only some of us will be transported." Rico and Private rushed over, Skipper following slower. He had a bad feeling about the experiment, as if something would go horribly wrong.

They stood, facing the wall. The leader tapped his foot impatiently. "Well Kowalski, this is really something," he said sarcastically. "This is probably the most productive thing you've ever invented. Congrats."

Kowalski growled in frustration. "But it was supposed to work!" he said angrily. He slammed his flipper onto the machine, crushing it partially. The room was suddenly filled with a bright light, lasting only a second. When the room had darkened, Kowalski looked around frantically, stopping when he saw movement on the wall behind the other three. The other three turned, fear written on all of their faces. Before them was a large portal, glowing ominously. A strong suction was pulling multiple papers and miscellaneous items into it. Skipper quickly stood behind the table, narrowing his eyes.

"Kowalski," Private squeaked. "Is that supposed to happen?"

"Er, yes?" Kowalski said, backing away. "Just, hold on! Don't go until I grab- AAAGH!" Before anyone could do or say anything, the scientist was sucked into the portal, disappearing from sight. Rico squawked, grabbing the nearby table. The portal's suction grew stronger, and he was swept in as well.

"Kowalski!" Private screamed. "Rico! No!" He ran to Skipper, who was still standing behind the table. "What should we do now, Skippah?" he asked fearfully.

"Well, the only thing we can do," Skipper replied. "We follow them and hopefully we end up in the same place."

"Follow them?" the child squealed. "How do you know it won't kill us?"

"We don't." Skipper jumped into the portal, pulling Private along with him. Private screamed, and their world went black...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello, and welcome to my first crossover! And before anyone asks, yeeees, I will still be updating _The Forming of Skipper's Team,_but I seem to work best when I have two stories going. I guess if I get writers block with one, I can work on the other. *shrugs* Anyway, enjoy this chapter! ^^**


	2. Lost, Found, Then Lost Again

"Come on, Link! We need to get to the swamp!" a small, yellow-colored fairy yelled, flying swiftly through the large field known as Termina Field. A young, blond-haired boy was following her, running as fast as his small legs could carry him.

"I'm moving as fast as I can, Tatl!" Link yelled back. "I'm just not as fast as you are. Remember, I can't fly."

"Excuses, excuses," Tatl said teasingly. After flying a few feet more, she came to an abrupt stop, hovering around a large tree just outside the swamp. Link skidded to a stop beside hegaveling her a questioning glance. She noticed his stare and laughed nervously. "I supposed you want an explanation?"

Link gave a sharp nod. "Yes, that would be nice."

"Alright. Well, you see the tree? The large one here?"

Link almost rolled his eyes, but caught himself in time. "Yes, I see the tree. What about it?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Well," Tatl began, "look here." She hovered over a spot near the bottom. On the bark was a poorly drawn sketch of a small imp and two fairies. Tatl's wings visibly quivered. "Skull Kid drew this to remember the fun times we had together. He-" The fairy was cut off by a loud, high-pitched scream.

"What in Din's name was that?" Link asked to no one in particular.

"It sounded like it came from the swamp," Tatl said casually. "Eh, nothing we can do about it now. A wolfo probably got eaten by a octorok or something. Happens all the time."

"RICO! Kowalski, get him out of there!" came a yell from the woods.

Link stared at Tatl, a smile growing on his face. "Well, I think I'm gonna check it out," the Hylian said, turning on his heals and running towards the source of the scream.

Tatl let out a yell of frustration and darted after him. "LINK! We have THREE DAYS! We can't waste those precious seventy two hours on stuff we can fix later!" she screeched.

"So? I just wanna see what the commotion was about," Link said, grinning cheekily. "Besides, it's just a little past six. We still have loads of time."

"Link. You're a complete idiot. Also, I hate you."

The boy and his fairy companion ran through the trees, eventually coming to a clearing. In front of them stood an old dock leading to a small building that was built above the water, a tiny boat underneath. Purple colored water was at their feet, the grass near the edge of the liquid brown and dead. Link grimaced. "I'm going to take a guess and say that the swamp is not supposed to be like this," the Hylian finally said. Tatl was silent. Link stared at the fairy. "Is something wrong, Tatl?"

"What are those?" Tatl questioned. Link looked in the direction that the fairy was staring at. He was surprised to see four black and white creatures standing near the water. One of them was being supported by the tallest of the four, his leg being held off the ground.

"Hmm, not sure. Why don't you go over and see?" Link suggested.

"Fine, I'll go," Tatl said with reluctance. "But only so I can say to everyone how much braver I was than you!" She quickly flew towards the creatures before the boy could object. She stopped when she was over the creatures' heads. "Hey! What and who are you?" she yelled, immediately attracting their attention.

The flat-headed creature jumped, looking above and staring at her. "BOYS!" he suddenly cried. "We've been spotted! Evasive maneuvers!" In a flash, the two smallest were gone, leaving the other two in the dust.


	3. New Companions

"HEY!" Kowalski screamed, beginning to panic. He started running in the direction his teammates had gone, but instantly stopped when he remembered Rico was injured and wouldn't be able to follow. "Wait for us! Skipper!" After hearing no response back, the scientist's shoulders visibly drooped. "Great! Just GREAT! Now they're gonna get themselves killed!"

Rico tapped Kowalski's shoulder, grunting and pointing at the fairy that hovered about a foot away. "K'walski! Uh! Uh!" he said, attracting the tall penguin's attention.

"What is it Rico?" Kowalski asked, irritation clear in his tone. Rico jumped as well as he could with an injured foot, nearly losing his balance in the process, wildly waving his flipper around. The scientist's eyes followed the direction that Rico was pointing. "NEWTON'S NICKERS!" he suddenly cried, startling the small fairy, who darted backwards a bit. Rico had fallen backwards, not expecting the scientist's outburst. "Fairies aren't supposed to exist!" Kowalski's voice had risen to a squeak by the end of his sentence.

Tatl raised an eyebrow, though no one saw through her glow. "I'm flying in front of you, aren't I?" she asked flatly, arms crossed. "Or am I just a figment of your imagination that everyone is somehow able to see?"

"B-But science denies all possibilities of fairies existing!" Kowalski shrieked.

Tatl was unamused by this, and spoke in an angry tone. "Listen, I asked you guys a question, and I STILL haven't received an answer!" She got in Kowalski's face and asked in a low, threatening voice, "What and who are you?"

Kowalski stiffened, opening his mouth to speak, but unable to form any words. Seeing that the scientist wasn't going to answer, Rico tried his best to speak in a clear voice, gesturing with his flippers, "I Rico. Him K'walski. We 'enguins."

"Rico and Kiwi-walski." Tatl repeated slowly. "And you're... en-goo-ins?"

"My name's not Kiwi-walski, it's Kowalski!" the tall penguin retorted, finally able to speak, and crossed his flippers with a sneer. "And it's pronounced penguins, not en-goo-ins."

"Whatever you say, Kiwi," Tatl muttered, smiling widely at seeing Kowalski's enraged face. "Anyway, I've noticed that your friend here is injured. I know a way to help him. But you'll have to come with me."

Kowalski grumbled something under his breath before saying, "Alright, what's the catch? We help you on some impossible journey to save the planet from total annihilation because someone stole an ancient artifact?"

Tatl stuttered for a moment; she wasn't expecting him to say that. "T-There is no catch," Tatl said when she had regained her composure. "Just come with me," she turned to Rico as she spoke, "and my partner fix your foot. It'll only take a moment."

Kowalski helped Rico to stand, but froze, brow furrowed. "What about Skipper and Private?" he asked worriedly, glancing upwards at Tatl. "C-Can you help us find them?" His voice shook with worry as he continued, "I almost got Rico killed, and I don't want anything bad to happen to them as well. I don't know what kind of things live out there."

"Don't worry, I'm sure Link'll help you." Tatl smiled. "He's great at killing things!" she paused, before continuing, "Uh, not that he'll kill your friends or anything..."

"Thanks, that really makes me feel much better," Kowalski mumbled sarcastically.

Tatl cast him a glare and darted in the direction of her Hylian companion. "This way, guys!" she called.  
>"Why do I get the feeling that this is gonna end up being a disaster?" the scientist groaned, helping Rico to walk. "Well, it's not like it can get any worse."<p>

"ALRIGHT! IT JUST GOT WORSE!" Kowalski screamed as Link dodged a Deku Baba's attack. The large plant was quickly killed, no thanks to the two penguins.

"Tatl, I hate you," Link grumbled. "Bringing these two along has only slowed us down!"

"Hey, I'm not the one who wanted to see what the screaming was all about!" the fairy snapped back."They may come in handy." She glanced at the penguins, who we both staring at the dead plant. "If they can get over their fear of everything that moves, that is," she added.

"I'm not scared of everything!" Kowalski retorted, throwing an uneasy glance at the Deku Baba. "I'm just not used to plants that try to eat you."

"Get used to it," Link said coldly. He stared at the sky, sighing dramatically. "This is gonna be a long three days..."

* * *

><p><strong>What? Two updated stories in one day? XD I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. And please review? Pretty please?<strong>


	4. A Chase

Skipper and Private ran through the thick vegetation along the border of the swamp. The lead penguin effortlessly leaped over the plentiful roots and vines, while Private was having trouble keeping up with Skipper's fast pace. He slowed to a jog, gasping for breath.

"Skippah!" he wheezed, "I can't run that fast! Please slow down!"

Skipper nodded and slowed enough to where Private could easily catch up. Both were panting heavily, trying to catch their breath. The younger penguin collapsed to the ground, letting out a low whimper.

"Kowalski, options," Skipper said, leaning against a tree. He earned no response. "Kowalski!" Skipper yelled, looking around for his strategist. Still no answer.

"Skippah, I don't see K'walski or Rico anywhere!" Private said, pushing himself off the ground. "I think we left them behind!" His voice rose in pitch, indicating that he was beginning to panic.

"Hover dam!" Skipper exclaimed, startling Private, who stumbled backwards. "I forgot about Rico's foot! He can hardly walk! Kowalski must have stayed behind to help him."

"Skippah, what do we do?" Private asked.

"We have to go back," Skipper answered, turning on his heels. He began walking, but stopped when Private grabbed his flipper.

"Didn't we come from that direction?" he asked, pointing towards their left.

"I- No, we came from..." the leader's voice trailed off when he lanced around. Everything looked the same! "Darn it! How the heck are we supposed to find them if we don't even know where we were running from?" Skipper kicked a rock in anger, sending it flying into the bushes. A loud "THUMP!" was heard, and immediately after that a loud howl.

"Um, Skippah, what was that?" Private hid behind his leader, shaking like a leaf.

His question was answered when a tall, wolf-like creature emerged from the vegetation. It barred its teeth, growling at them.

"RETREAT!" Skipper shouted, running as fast as his short legs could carry him, Private in tow. The creature jumped and ran after them, snapping at their heels. Private screamed in fear, trying his best to run faster.

"Private, when I tell you to, I want you to jump as high as you possibly can!" Skipper yelled. "Got it?"

"Yes, sir!"

Skipper made a sharp turn, confusing the creature for a moment. After realizing what had happened, it was quickly back to chasing the two penguins.

"Jump, Private!" Skipper shouted.

The younger penguin obeyed his leader and jumped, surprised when he was dangling about six feet off the ground. He quickly realized that Skipper had grabbed a tree branch and was attempting to climb it.

"Private, I'm gonna swing you up onto this branch, so grab it," Skipper said, his voice strained. In just a few short moments, Private was up on the tree branch. Skipper followed after him and began their ascent into the tree.

* * *

><p>"Where could they be?" Kowalski cried out in frustration. "And why the heck did they just abandon us?"<p>

Kowalski was currently riding on Link's shoulder, and Rico was sitting in the boy's satchel. His foot was bandaged, and Link had promised he'd get some medicine to get rid of the pain.

"Maybe because you whine so much," Link grumbled, trudging through the plant life that covered the ground. "If you don't shut up I'll abandon you, too."

"LINK!" his fairy companion chided, darting in front of his face. "You know that wouldn't be the right thing to do."

"Since when have you cared what was right and wrong?" Link shot back, shooing her away with his hand. "If I remember right, you were HELPING the Skull Kid ROB me."

The two began to bicker back and forth until Kowalski let out a loud whistle, silencing them both. They stopped and stared at him, confusion and, in Link's case, annoyance written across their faces.

"What do you want?" Link asked snappishly, brow furrowed.

"First of all, I want you to explain what the heck is going on!" Kowalski stopped, sucking in a breath before continuing. "I mean, who's this Skull Kid and why did he rob you? And what were you doing in the middle of a swamp?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Link groaned. "I'll explain everything when we find your friends. And I pray to the Goddesses that they don't talk as much as you do."

Kowalski instantly shut up, looking slightly hurt. "I can take a hint," he grumbled, crossing his flippers.

Link let out a sigh, "I'm sorry that I snapped at you. I'm just really stressed out right now. I've had a lot happen to my over the past few days and with the..." he trailed off. Kowalski thought it might be because he was reminiscencing about something. A howl interrupted his thoughts.

"That didn't sound too far-," Tatl said quietly, but was hushed by Link.

"I hear something," he whispered.

Everyone was silent, listening for anything. There was nothing but dead silence. The trees were even silent. Then they heard it; someone was yelling, and there was a rustling of leaves.

"I think that was Skipper!" Kowalski exclaimed.

"Skipper!" Rico said excitedly.

"That howl was a Wolfo," Link informed, biting his lip.

"A Wolfo?" Kowalski repeated. "Are they savage, dog-like creatures?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Tatl inquired curiously.

"The name is very similar to animals that we have in our world," the strategist replied, "except we call them wolves. We try to avoid them if possible."

"Same here," Link said, drawing his sword. "Now let's go help your friends."

* * *

><p><strong>To reviewers:<strong>

**thereveiwer: **Thank you! That means a lot to me. :)

**OakheadLord: **Same here. It makes it more interesting. And thanks!

**Arandomdude345: **Glad you think so. ^^ You (hopefully) won't have to wait too long to see their reactions. ;)

**Norkix: **I used to hate the movies and the skinda and I still don't really understand why I love them now. XD And thank you.

**andromeda123: **XD I'm glad you found that part funny.

Please review! Any criticism would be appreciated! ^-^


End file.
